


Painter's day off

by littlebadlei



Series: ohmiya household [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno painting his feelings to the canvas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painter's day off

In the quiet apartment, you could hear the small sounds of a brush touching the canvas. The only light comes from the windows, making the room look peaceful.

In the small room, with white walls, sits right in the middle a small man, lost in his own world.

His hand is moving delicately on the painting, making light lines on it. The small smile that is decorating the puffy face, is calm and warm. His eyes are slightly concentrated but still seeing dreams, sending vibes of love and passion.

The man continues to draw until he wakes up from his daydreams to see, that the sun has almost gotten down. The last sunrise beams, still peaking from the edge of the windows, painting the room in light red.

He blinks his sleepy eyes couple times, watching the sunset, and turns to watch the painting in front of him. A small smile comes back to his face as he rises his left hand to touch the painting. His eyes shining with love as his artistic fingers are lightly moving along the light lines. The small trip ends up in the little brown mark, making the painter's smile wider.

”Kazu” the painter whispers, a voice like silk, as he drops the hand from the painting to his lap. Looking at the man, who was smiling sweetly back at him, from the beautifully colored canvas.


End file.
